Nice to meet you!
by Escapeism
Summary: (PruCan One-Shot) A World Meeting in the UK comes to a simple end, and upon all the nations leaving one by one, Canada is still collecting all of his paper documents. This leads him to an unexpected encounter with a very charismatic nation.


"That concludes our meeting for today." The British nation finished, straightening his documents and stepping away to push his chair under the desk. Other nations in the room broke out into light chatter and everyone stood, pushing their chairs in, and collecting things such as documents and notebooks.

"Aah! England, I'm starving! Come and buy me a muffin at Starbucks, will ya, bud?" An obnoxious American voice called from across the room.

A small tut was heard across the room, "I will do no such thing. And, lower your voice, it's rude to shout across the room." England scolded, walking out of the room, only to have the American chasing after him, arguing that he had no money with him to buy anything.

At the other end of the meeting table sat a younger nation with blonde curled hair that lightly brushed his jawline and the beginning of his slender neck, and stunning blue eyes much like his brothers. Young Canada, of course, was forgotten about as soon as he stepped into the meeting room. But, he was used to it by now, and he honestly preferred being left alone. One of the perks of being left in solitude was being left alone by his brother, America. Canada stood up and let out a sigh of drowsiness, and started collecting his papers and looking at them. He had hardly written anything, only a small doodle of a bird that had been sitting on a tree outside.

As he slid his notebook towards him, his pen rolled off the table and onto the carpet. Letting out a tut, Canada crouched down and picked up his pen—

"Hey!" A rather loud voice called, making Canada flinch and hit his head under the table, causing him to groan in pain and his glasses fall on the floor from the impact. Canada rubbed the back of his head with one hand, and picked up his glasses with the other, and putting them on, focusing his sight. He stood up with his pen, rubbing the back of his head… Only to hear a rather obnoxious laugh ring through his ears.

"Ha! Sorry for scaring you, mein freund." The man called. He appeared to be albino, his hair quite a pale blonde colour, and his eyes were a tropical pink… Or perhaps a very light red colour. Canada had seen him a few times… Mostly because he often hung out with Spain and France. It must have been Prussia. He wasn't sure, though…

"Hm? You lost your voice?" The albino man asked, crossing his arm and arching an eyebrow, and his lips sharpening into a smirk.

Unlikely. He was just so surprised that someone had noticed him."N-No…I…" Canada began, only to sigh and rub the back of his head, "Sorry… Did you need something?" He asked, his eyes looking up and down at the other's attire. A suit. A few buttons of his shirt had been undone at the top, and the Prussian's blazer wasn't buttoned up unlike his own.

"Me? Nah." Prussia grinned and shrugged, uncrossing his arms and settling his hands on his hips instead, tilting his head a little, "You're Franc's kid, ja? You look a little like him!" He observed, rubbing his chin for effect.

Canada blinked and looked at the floor, twiddling his thumbs nervously, "W-Well... He raised me... If that's what you mean." He corrected.  
"Same thing." Prussia shrugged, letting out another obnoxious laugh, and grinning widely, "Anyway," He placed a hand on the Canadian's shoulder, "Noticed you over here with a long face. What's up, huh?" He asked, squeezing his cheeks together.

The Canadian pulled his head away from the touch and shrugged, "Long flight." He hummed, looking around at the meeting room

, "From Canada to the UK, it's quite a long flight... You know? I don't like flying." He admitted.  
"Really?" Prussia asked, leaning against the table, "I used to _fly_ planes, kiddo." He bragged, swirling his finger and pointing upwards at the ceiling, "Well, I don't fly as much now as I did then, but I think it's fun being up in the sky. Makes you feel awesome." He said, making use of his favourite English word.

"I-I suppose it has a different effect on people. It makes me sick being on planes... The food is bad, too." Canada said, feeling a little sick just thinking about the stale food now.

"No kidding, ja?!" The Prussian replied, grinning and laughing again.

Why had he come over to greet Canada? Why? Canada knew he wasn't interesting at all... In fact; he was pretty average and resembled his obnoxious brother. He got beat up by Cuba often for looking like him, so that's why he grew his hair out and got red framed glasses. "I-I..." He began, but then paused.

"Ja? Something up?" He asked, looking interested, "Oh! Ja. Silly me... I'm, ah, Prussia. You can call me by human name; Gilbert." The Prussian smirked, holding out his hand to the other.

Canada stared at the hand for a long time, before taking it in his own and having the Prussian shake it firmly, a wide grin spread upon his face.  
"I-I'm Canada... You can call me Matthew, if you like..." Matthew said softly, a small smile ghosting on his lips.

"Hah. I'll call you Mattie, sound gut?" Gilbert winked, pulling his hand away and putting his hands on his hips again.

"Y-Yeah... That sounds great." Matthew replied, smiling just a little more. It was a mystery of why Gilbert had come over to him, but he wasn't complaining. He was beginning to enjoy the other's company.


End file.
